Late Night Thoughts of APH Nations
by aphfan101
Summary: Nations think about weird things when they can't fall asleep, too.
1. England's thoughts

**These are England's weird thoughts at night. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I google the weirdest things at night. Ha, I hope no one looks at them..."_

 _"I have zero self-control on Amazon. I'm buying everything I see..."_

 _"Shit, my phone's at 16%! Where's my charger?! Please don't die! Hang in there!"_

 _"Dammit! It's so hard to plug chargers in when it's dark!"_

 _"Would it be creepy to text someone right now? I mean, it's not that la- ... Ok, maybe it is a little late..."_

 _"I wonder what America's doing right now...maybe he can't fall asleep either..."_

 _"Does anyone think about me when they can't fall asleep?"_

 _"I just calculated that if I fall asleep right now, I'll get six hours and twenty-seven minutes of sleep..."_

 _"Why can't I fall asleep?!"_

 _"Shut up, thoughts. I'm trying to sleep!"_

 _"Ouch! That's embarrasing... I just dropped my phone on my face. Well, at least no one saw that, right. Shit, that makes me sad. I can't go to sleep sad._

 _"I'm going to be so tired tomorrow..."_

 _"Why am I so tired during the day, but so awake at night?"_

 _"Siri, how long can humans stay awake for? Eleven days! No, I'm not trying that..."_

* * *

 **We've all had those nights when are thoughts are holding us back from sleeping, ha ha.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'm working on one for America, and I will hopefully post it on Wednesday, March 2, 2016.**

 **However, I can't decide who to do after America, so leave a review, and let me know who you want.**

 **Please remember to follow, favorite and review. It means a lot to me!**

 **Also, if you haven't yet, go read my last story, England, the sick brit, and thank you to everyone who read it. It was my first story, and I think it turned out well.**

 **Bye,**

 **-aphfan101**


	2. America's thoughts

**These are America's thoughts at night. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 _"Should I dye my hair blue? No. Red, white and blue!"_

 _"It's not too late to watch some Netflix..."_

 _"I can wait until morning to go to the bathroom, right? Dammit, I can't!"_

 _"If a store is open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, do they put locks on the door?"_

 _"Did I lock my door?!"_

 _"Why do round pizzas come in square boxes?"_

 _"I'm so hungry!"_

 _"Is that my car alarm going off?!"_

 _"Can you daydream at night?"_

 _"I don't understand. I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep..."_

 _"What's that noise?!"_

 _"I'm just relizing that the Alphabet Song and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, have the same tune!"_

 _"Hey, I get to drink coffee in the morning..."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be posting the next nation's thoughts on Friday, March 4, 2016.**

 **Please remember to follow, favorite and review! It motivates me to write more!**

 **Bye,**

 **-aphfan101**

 **P.S. Check out my last story, England, the sick brit, if you haven't yet!**


	3. Prussia's thoughts

**These are Prussia's thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I vas so awesome today, yesterday vas probably jealous..."_

 _"I have to tell Hungary zat I can't come to her house tomorrow; I'm going to be busy...busy being awesome!"_

 _"Zhere's no one more awesome than me, zhe awesome Prussia!"_

 _"I'm so awesome they had to dissolve me..."_

 _"I get awesomer by zhe day..."_

 _"Time to take awesome selfies..."_

 _"I'm awesome!"_

 _"Hey, I just thought of an awesome poem. Roses are red, violets are blue, admit zat I'm awesome, because you know it's true. Hehe, I'll tell this to Austria tomorrow..."_

 _"I'm sure zat right now everyone is vishing they vere zhe awesome Prussia..."_

 _"I make being awesome look so easy..."_

 _"I vas born awesome!"_

 _"Zhe awesome Prussia needs his awesome sleep to have enough energy to be more awesome tomorrow...being awesome is tiring..."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review.**

 **Bye,**

 **-aphfan101**


	4. Romano's thoughts

**These are Romano's thoughts. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Romano and his mouth-uh I mean thoughts!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 _"That damn tomato bastard won't stop'a texting me! Why doesn't he just'a go back to hell?!"_

 _"WHAT?! My phone froze!"_

 _"It'sa not unfreezing! I hate this'a damn phone!"_

 _"What the hell! I'a hope the man who invented this'a phone is burning in hell right'a now..."_

 _"Finally, the damn phone unfroze..."_

 _"I'ma starving!"_

 _"I'a can't wait until morning to eat'a breakfast...I'a want some'a pasta, now..."_

 _"Ouch! This'a damn pasta burnt'a my tounge! Is the world out'a to get me?!"_

 _"Whose'a f*** dog is'a barking at this hour?! Just'a shut the hell up! Some people are'a trying to sleep!"_

 _"If that'a damn dog doesn't stop'a barking, I'a will shove my fist'a down its'a throat!"_

 _"Are'a you f*** serious! Now there'sa two dogs barking! The world is'a out to get'a me!"_

 _"I'ma gonna kill those damn dogs tomorrow!"_

 _"That'a jerk bastard won'ta stop calling me! First the dogs, now this'a idiot...just'a leave me alone! I'a don't want to talk to you!"_

 _"Another jerk bastard day thanks to that jerk bastard, Spain.._ _.."_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review and thank you to everyone who did! It really makes me happy!**

 **Bye,**

 **-aphfan101**


	5. Italy's thoughts

**This is the last one. I hope you like it!**

 **These are Italy's thoughts. I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 _"Germany, Germany, Germany is a really really nice place. Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food, and it doesn't suck like English food..."_

 _"I'a love Germany!"_

 _"What does'a Germany mean'a when he says I need to use'a my noodle? What kind of'a noodle should I use?"_

 _"I'a wonder what'a Germany's favorite pasta is..."_

 _"Maybe I'a should text him and'a ask..."_

 _"Oh no! I'a turned on capslock, and I'a can't remember how to turn it off..."_

 _"Maybe I'a should ask'a Japan for help..."_

 _"Why isn'ta Japan answering his phone? Does he'a hate me?"_

 _"It'sa so dark and scary..."_

 _"I think it'sa time for a midnight'a snack..."_

 _"PASTA!"_

 _"What'a kind of pasta should I'a eat for breakfast tomorrow?"_

 _"I'a need to go to'a sleep... Surrendering all'a day has'a made me so tired..."_

* * *

 **Okay, that's it...**

 **Thank you to everyone who follow/favorite/review!**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


End file.
